


Greg's Accidental Deduction

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Let's Embarrass Lestrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deductions - sort of, Dom!John, Established Johnlock, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, No actual sex but Greg has a vivid imagination, Sherlock is a Tease, Spanking, potential-sub!Lestrade, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an old sherlockbbc-fic prompt:</p><p>Sherlock is being brilliant in Lestrade's office, pacing around and never being still. It's making Lestrade dizzy, so he offers Sherlock a seat.</p><p>Can't sit.</p><p>What? Why not?</p><p>It would... be uncomfortable.</p><p>Lestrade facetiously asks if John finally got fed up with him and gave Sherlock a spanking.</p><p>Sherlock is AMAZED! Lestrade's finally picking up on his methods. Go on, keep going. What else can you deduce? </p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's Accidental Deduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taming Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429148) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110). 



"So the fact that there was sodium bicarbonate only on the counter," Sherlock whirled around as his pacing brought him to the far wall of Lestrade's office, "yet there were clear footprints showing traces of the chemical," the detective bobbed and dipped as he looked out the window, "make it obvious that the accomplice was the apprentice baker."

Lestrade could barely focus on what Sherlock was saying. His flitting about was frankly making the DI dizzy and more than a bit nauseous. If only the man would settle in one place for a moment. "Sherlock, please..." The detective rattled on, being brilliant as always and Lestrade didn't catch a word. He had to slow Sherlock's pacing. "Would you please. Sit. Down."

Sherlock made an odd expression, not quite a grimace and not quite a smile. "Can't sit."

Greg thought that was an odd thing to say. "What? Why not?"

A slight tinge of pink coloured the younger man's cheeks. "It would... be uncomfortable."

The DI laughed and asked, "What? Did John finally get fed up with you? Turn you over his lap and give you a spanking for being such an enormous prat?"

Sherlock took one long stride and crossed to Lestrade's desk. He leaned forward and placed his hands on its hard surface. The look on his face was somewhat awed. "Very good, Lestrade. Your observational skills have improved. It appears even you can learn by association with me." His expression turned slightly mischievous. "Tell me, Lestrade, what else can you deduce?"

Greg's mind was being decidedly unhelpful. It was providing him with the most lurid images. John, fully clothed, with a naked and squirming Sherlock lying over his lap. The detective's arse was pale and smooth until John's hand made impact the first time. Sherlock groaned and tried to rub his erection against John's thigh, his arse already turning pink.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock leaned in closer and recaptured the DI's attention. "I'll help you get started. I'm quite sure that you've wanted to shut me up. What do you suppose John does when he wants me to be quiet?"

He should put a stop to this. He really should. Greg had always known that Sherlock eschewed societies rules, so he wasn't too terribly surprised by the man's proclivities, but it would be hard to look John in the eye the next time he saw him.

He didn't put a stop to it.

Instead Greg looked at the younger man's pink lips. He was already more than half hard, and thinking what John did to that mouth was rapidly bringing his erection to fullness. He pictured Sherlock on his knees with John's fingers tangled in his dark curls. The sandy haired man had his cock shoved between the detective's posh lips and was thrusting hard, fucking Sherlock's face.

Sherlock gave the DI a crooked smile. Dropping his voice into its lowest register, the detective urged, "You can say it, Lestrade. I can see you want to."

"His c... cock," Lestrade struggled out, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He was thankful that the blinds were down and no one could see him. His arousal had to be obvious.

"Accurate, but not very descriptive." Sherlock shifted, and sat halfway on the DI's desk. "Let's see if you can do better with these." He dropped Lestrade's own handcuffs onto the desktop. "What to you make of these?"

For the briefest moment, Greg felt irritation. Sherlock had nicked his handcuffs again. Suddenly, the implications hit him. At first, he imagined Sherlock on his knees again with his hands cuffed behind his back. He shook his head. That was too mundane. Now he saw the younger man's lithe form stretched out on a bed, face up and handcuffed to the headboard. Lestrade definitely needed a cold shower. "You bloody bastard!"

Sherlock grinned wickedly. "That's not a deduction."

Greg let out a moan and rested his forehead on his desk. "He handcuffs you to the headboard." There, he'd said it. Now if only the lanky git would go away.

"And..." Sherlock encouraged.

"Fuck! Sherlock," the DI whined. "you're going to be the death of me." He meant it, because he was picturing John pinching and twisting Sherlock's nipple's. The younger man's back arching up off the bed wantonly. This was pure torture. These were his colleagues, friends, and he had never thought of them like this before. Now he would probably never get these images or of his mind. If he could just have a taste of what they shared...

Abruptly, the door to Greg's office opened. Greg looked up as Sherlock looked around. John halted just inside the door, took in the DI's red face and his lover's slightly guilty one. He closed the door behind him and, with a click, locked it.

With a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head, John said. "Right. What's he done this time, Greg?"

The DI turned an impossibly deeper shade of red. "Just take him and deal with him, would you?" That was the wrong thing to say, because Greg's mind was again proving to be unhelpful. It was making suggestions as to exactly how John would take the younger man in hand. "Oh, fuck." He really needed them to leave. His cock had a very urgent appointment with his hand as soon as they did.

Stepping closer to Sherlock, John peered into his eyes. "Sherlock?" The way he said the younger man's name was low and dangerous.

The detective stood and, with a hanging head, responded, "I might have been teasing the Detective Inspector, Sir."

John repressed a sigh. The fact that Sherlock had just called him "Sir" in front of Greg told him ninety five percent of what he needed to know. The remaining five percent would have to come from the DI himself. "Sherlock, apologise to Greg."

"Yes, Sir," came the soft reply. Sherlock walked around Lestrade's desk and knelt between his legs.

Greg swallowed hard and looked down at the kneeling detective. When the younger man placed his head against the DI's stomach, Greg let out a moan and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Detective Inspector. My behaviour was atrocious." Sherlock's voice was impossibly rough and low.

In response to Greg's obvious arousal, John asked, "Should we invite Greg to the flat for a proper apology?"

Sherlock moaned his approval and Greg looked up, hope and lust in his eyes.

John laughed and there was a glint in his eye. "I have just one question for you, Greg. Do you want to come over and play?"

"Yes, Sir," came out of Greg's mouth without him giving it any thought.

John grinned even wider. Two subs. Tonight looked promising.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Case of the Viewing Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941873) by [Ioga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioga/pseuds/Ioga)




End file.
